


Ren's Misadventures

by SanaVenus



Series: Apartment AU [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's trying to find his own room to stay in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ren's Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, Ren's puppy finally has a name!  
> This is the True Sei of the AU. You've been warned.  
> I wasn't sure about the rating so like I'm majorly sorry if it's marked wrong.  
> Also if at any point you think something is being implied, it probably is. 
> 
> This is the most recent entry! We're still running on the right time line at last. 
> 
> Next up will either be Mink&Aoba or something special I've been trying to play for a while.
> 
> Also this is now the longest thing I've written for DMMD!

Two weeks was more than enough for Ren, he’d held on with the promise of a room being opened up for him, but they paid their rent in the nick of time so Tae couldn’t evict them. Ren was disheartened with the news. For the past two weeks Ren had been just about surviving in Clear’s room. He didn’t dislike the male, and he was happy for all his help, they’d named the puppy “Kuro” because of his black fur. 

However, the taller male had been overly affectionate towards him this past two weeks and Ren was running out of patience and he was struggling to hold him off, pretty much whenever Kuro was sleeping or giving Ren more attention than Clear, or just off in a different part of the room, Clear was playing with Ren’s hair. Tying it in knots by accident, tugging it a little too hard and making a strange reaction if Ren yelped, he’d then just try to pat him or something as a way of apologising, and occasionally he woke up to find Clear either just watching him or watching him and playing with his hair and no matter how many times Ren asked he wasn’t stern enough to make Clear take him serious. 

Enough was enough, Ren was determined to move out and he just had to find an alternative room to stay in. 

The first person to agree to his request is Aoba, “Alright, alright, we have to check with Mink though, if not I’ll figure something out,” Aoba replied to his brother’s request, the younger of the two let out a sigh of relief. The pair approached Mink when he returned from work. Ren turned his head away to let the pair have their privacy as they kissed in greeting. Immediately after however, Mink’s eyes strayed to the smaller male. 

“Mink, can Ren stay here for a few days? Tae’s having trouble getting him a room, and I don’t think it’s a good idea that he stays with Clear too much longer…” Aoba explained, Mink looking vaguely confused, as far as he was concerned the pair had been bonding over the dog Ren had adopted. Mink returned his focus to the younger Seragaki; he certainly looked like he wasn’t comfortable whether this was in relation to his previous room, or the one he was in now. 

“You know Clear lacks boundaries right? We’re hoping maybe if Ren’s not there he’ll understand that Ren doesn’t like it.” Aoba finished. Mink nodded. He’d once been a victim of Clear’s boundary problem but that was fixed with a stern no, however he expected perhaps it wasn’t that easy for well-mannered Ren. 

And so, Ren moved his things into Mink and Aoba’s double room and was put up on Aoba’s old sofa which he used to crash on frequently anyway. Clear had been upset and confused by Ren moving out especially when they’d found out that there wasn’t a spare room. Kuro was left in Clear’s room, because he had more time to look after him and it was easier to leave him there then get him used to another different environment, plus he wasn’t sure if Mink would appreciate taking in two intruders rather than just one. 

The first two days went fine, it was a nice change, Mink went out early and Aoba spent the first day with Ren and then came home in the afternoon on the second day to spend time with him, the two caught up on the stuff that had happened while Ren was away and Mink came home to on both occasions the boys snuggled in together watching a film. 

Day three started the same as the others, the other two leaving and Ren taking care of some jobs for Tae and Clear passing Kuro’s leash for Ren to take him for a walk. When he came back the other two seemed to still be out, Ren settle the kettle going to make some tea, then headed to the bathroom.

Stepping inside he immediately knew something was wrong, it took him a minute to realise what though. And with a flurry of apologies he shuts the door and hides in the corner regretting all his life choices. 

Ren wasn’t really sure where else to go, he couldn’t just barge in on anyone because he couldn’t tell them why he wasn’t in his room, he couldn’t go back to Clear, and if he went back to Tae she’d give him more jobs and he just wanted to bleach his eyes. 

It wasn’t too much later that Aoba came out to console his brother. Although that didn’t seem to help him that much, “I think I’ll try Sei next… I’m sorry…” Ren replied. Aoba agreed to pack up his things while Ren went upstairs to talk to Sei. 

Mink left the bathroom and saw Aoba packing Ren’s things, not that there was much. “Ah… He’s leaving.” Mink replied, as if he wasn’t sure it would come to this. 

“Was this your plan? Scar my brother? Just to make him leave?” Aoba asked. Mink let out a heavy sigh. 

“You were the last one in, you forgot to lock the door.” Mink replied. 

Noiz was heading downstairs as Ren headed upstairs they passed nodding at each other slightly before continuing on their own ways. Ren knocked on Sei’s door and he opened it his expression made it seem like he was expecting someone else. 

“What’s up Ren? Eh? You didn’t bring Kuro with you.” Sei said sounding a little disappointed. Ren pouted slightly, “You love Kuro more than me?” Ren asked, already at the end of his rope. 

“Of course not! It’s just you usually bring Clear and Kuro to play with me.” Sei replied, “What’s wrong, you don’t look so good. Ah, come in first.” Sei moved from the doorway to let his brother into the room. Sei Ushered Ren to sit with his big brother and tell him what was wrong. 

“Clear’s been invading my personal space and won’t listen, so I moved in with Aoba for a few days but I…” Ren started he looked to his feet hoping to forget everything, “walked in on him and Mink in the shower.” He mumbled, Sei had to hold back the laugh he had building up. He could just imagine the whole scenario; the poor boy probably hid in horror and couldn’t look at either of the others. 

“You could stay here if you’d like. I’ll even make sure Noiz locks the bathroom.” Sei said teasingly making Ren wince. Ren had almost forgotten his brother was in that sort of relationship with Noiz. “We should tell Clear to bring Kuro up.” Sei said with a smile.

“Ah… I’m avoiding him so that’s-“Ren was cut off by his coil in Sei’s hands and Clear being contacted. It didn’t even take Clear a minute to fly up the stairs to Sei’s room knocking on the door, Sei went to answer and gently took Kuro from Clear. “Alright, you can go now, we’ll call you back later to collect him.” Sei replied Clear glanced in and made eye contact with Ren who put on his best pout and looked away. Clear lowered his head and then left quietly. 

“Wow Clear looked really sad that you’re ignoring him.” Sei said with a light smile, “If you’re not careful he’ll lose control and attack you.” 

“Eh? But this is supposed to build up his self-discipline. Both Aoba and Mink said this’d work.” Ren replied sounding worried. Sei put Kuro on Ren’s lap to distract him, which worked wonders because he needed some cute fluffy distressing after his rough day. 

The days with Sei were mostly similar, Ren went out to work and on his way back he’d pass Noiz on the stairs, usually flushed, Ren was worried he wasn’t well, or that maybe Sei was working him too hard. He however vowed not to ask because he didn’t want to wind up in a situation he didn’t want to know about. Kuro usually came up to play for a while and then after Clear came to get him Ren pulled out the sofa bed for him to sleep in. It was much more comfortable than Aoba’s sofa; he remembered sleeping there with Aoba and Sei when they were younger. 

Day 3 again was the downfall. Kuro came up for a while to play and Sei stepped out to deal with something. Meanwhile without two people to supervise Kuro ran off into Sei’s room realising Kuro was missing Ren went to investigate. 

He found Kuro trying to open a box, Ren realised that he and Clear had a similar one for Kuro’s things. Unfortunately the box wasn’t well closed; maybe the lid was put on in a hurry. With another good knock from Kuro the lid slides off and Ren has to stare at the box for a moment before he fully understands what he’s looking at. 

Ren goes to put the lid back but he can’t bring himself to get any closer to them. The front door opens and Sei comes back Kuro rushes to meet him and Ren is frozen on the spot. He feels like he shouldn’t have found whatever he found. 

Sei follows Kuro back to his room to find Ren; he’s a little shocked at first but puts on his usual smile. “Ah you found our toy box. I probably should have hid them a little better.” 

“T-Toy box?” Ren stutters out struggling to find his words. 

“Yeah, Noiz’s condition makes it a little hard for us, but he’s pretty taken with those. Ah you’re not pent up or anything right? I could give you something if you-“Sei replies. Ren cuts him off by leaving the room. 

“I meant something new, I know a guy who can get you something good!” Sei called after him.

Sei returned to the other room to find Ren packing again. “Ah, you’re leaving? Why?” Sei asked.

“It’s fine isn’t it? This way you can continue to have more fun with Noiz… Sorry for intruding on your private time.” Ren replied. 

“Ah… You’re not really intruding unlike Aoba we haven’t moved in together, so we get it done early. Usually.” Sei explained. 

Ren blushed furiously. 

“Too much?” Sei asked Ren nodded. 

Ren heads away from the room with Kuro and his bag of belongings, trying to decide where to try next. Passing Noiz’s room first he contemplates staying there, but upon trying to bring himself to knock he can’t get Sei’s words and box out of his head, or Noiz’s flushed face. He wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to face, Noiz again. He felt the same way about Mink; family gatherings in the future were going to be awkward. 

Ren decided to try Koujaku next. It’d been a toss-up between him and Mizuki, but he remembered that Koujaku had a sofa for him to sleep on. He knocked on the door and Koujaku opened it. 

“Ah, Ren what’s wrong. You look troubled.” Koujaku said with a light smile. Koujaku had been good friends with all three Seragakis for a long time, while he’d mostly hung out with Aoba Ren was still quite fond of him, he was like another big brother to Ren. 

“Can I stay here for a few days? Clear and I are having some issues, so I moved in with Aoba and Sei but neither worked out… I’m not sure where else to go.” Ren explained. Koujaku let out a soft sigh and welcomed the smaller male in. 

Unfortunately Ren’s stay with Koujaku lasted even less than with the others. During the first night he was awoken by Koujaku’s night terrors. Koujaku woke up to find Ren guzzling coffee, the poor male looked exhausted. “Ah probably should have warned you about that…” Koujaku mumbled.

“Might have been an idea,” Ren yawned. 

“I’ll take care of your jobs today while you rest up, you should probably…” Koujaku started

“Make up with Clear? Yeah I think so far everyone else I stayed with was worse.” Ren mumbled through another yawn. 

Ren spent another good while asleep on the sofa, he considered taking up Koujaku’s offer of the bed but he was sure the squeaking would keep him up. He woke up in time for dinner. He went down to Tae to see if she’d fix him anything up, and found Clear there talking with her. Kuro was on his leash and sat on Clear’s lap. 

“Ren, are you feeling alright? It was a surprise when Koujaku turned up this morning saying you were sleeping.” Tae asked. 

“I’m feeling better now; I just didn’t sleep last night, because of Koujaku’s bed… I thought that was supposed to be fixed?” Ren asked. 

“We’re still waiting on the delivery.” Tae explained. Ren nodded and took a seat still looking a little sleepy. 

“Any chance there’s a room open for me yet?” Ren asked, Tae could see the hope slipping from his eyes. 

“Sorry, nothing yet.” Tae replied Ren hung his head. 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go…” Ren mumbled. 

“You could come back to our room, Kuro would be happy if you moved back in.” Clear said with a light smile. 

Ren was silent he didn’t risk looking at Clear, because he was sure it’d make up his mind before he was ready.  
“We need basic ground rules.” Ren stated turning to Clear making stern eye contact, he was going to hold his ground and make Clear take him seriously. 

Tae slipped out of the room and Clear nodded. 

“Firstly, no more climbing into bed behind me to play with my hair or watch me sleep.” Ren started, Clear nodded, “No more entering my private space without permission.” Clear nodded again. 

The list was pretty standard and easy to follow, the basic idea was Clear wasn’t to touch Ren when he didn’t want it. Ren was relieved when Clear seemed to have understood the basic idea no problem.

“Ah one question,” Clear started. Ren wasn’t sure he wasn’t to hear it.

“Yes? What is it?” Ren asked.

“You never really want me touch you, but what about me? I really want to touch your hair… Can’t we make a rule that lets me touch your hair?” Clear asked. 

Ren had to hold himself back from hitting his head on the desk. The rules stuck but the reason for them didn’t seem to. “You can touch my hair once a week when drying it for me.” Ren said letting out an exasperated sigh letting Clear touch his hair wasn’t the end of the world, it was better than everything else he’d gone through. So sure he’d give him this one thing. 

“Ren, do you want to shower now?” Clear asked.


End file.
